


Do it for Her

by Ellimac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: Sworn to the Sword, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, implied Pearl/Rose, implied polygems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Connie's last sword fighting lesson, Pearl goes back to talk to the other Crystal Gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it for Her

Steven and Connie jumped off the warp pad, excited and laughing to each other. Pearl watched them go with a smile until they were out of sight, only then letting her smile fall and her shoulders droop.

“Pearl.”

Pearl straightened up with a start and turned. Garnet and Amethyst stood in front of the door to the temple.

“I-I’m sorry,” Pearl said. “I didn’t realize you were there.”

“Steven told us you were training Connie to fight,” Garnet said. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

Pearl’s shoulders drooped again. “I… I called him Rose.”

There was a long silence. Amethyst turned to look down at the wall, instead of at anyone.

“Come on,” Garnet said. “I think we all need to talk.”

She turned and opened the door to her room. Amethyst ducked under her arm and went inside, but Pearl hesitated until Garnet nodded pointedly toward the open door. Finally, Garnet entered, closing the door behind her.

Pearl looked at her worriedly, as if afraid of her reaction. Garnet’s face didn’t change as she walked over to Pearl, nor when she wrapped her arms around her. Much to Pearl’s surprise, Amethyst wrapped her arms around her waist as well.

“Let’s go find somewhere to sit down,” Garnet suggested, without letting go of Pearl.

Garnet’s room wasn’t exactly the homiest of spaces, but the three of them shuffled (without any one of them letting go of the others; even Pearl by now had wrapped her arms around Garnet) over to a wall so they could collectively sit against it. Pearl sat in the middle, with Amethyst practically leaning onto her lap and Garnet wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

“You miss her,” Garnet said.

Pearl’s eyes lowered. “More than I can bear, sometimes.”

“I miss her, too,” Amethyst said, her voice low, like she didn’t want anyone to hear it. Pearl reached down and gave her a squeeze. She could vividly remember times when Amethyst got so angry about Rose’s absence that she stormed off and refused to come out of her room, sometimes for days. That wasn’t going to happen now.

“We all miss Rose,” Garnet said quietly. “And I understand why you wanted to teach Connie how to fight. But…”

“I know, I know. We… we had a talk.” Pearl shook her head. “I was pushing her too hard. To tell you the truth… I saw myself in her. Maybe a little too much.”

“Connie’s not you,” Amethyst said. “And Steven’s not Rose.”

There was another silence. Pearl leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. “I tried too hard,” she said. “I just thought… if I could keep Steven safe, no matter how…”

“Steven’s powers are getting better every day,” Garnet said. “It won’t be long before we need him protect _us_.”

“He was able to summon and sustain Rose’s shield,” Pearl admitted.

“ _His_ shield,” Garnet corrected, and Pearl flinched.

Amethyst slid her head into Pearl’s lap, looking up at the both of them. “I think Steven’s gonna be a great fighter,” she said.

Pearl looked down and away. “I don’t know…”

There was a long silence. Finally, Amethyst said, “You never wanted Rose to fight, either, huh?”

“Of course not! She was too important! What if she was killed in battle? Who would lead the revolution _then_? Who would—” She cut herself off with a hand over her mouth, but Amethyst finished for her.

“Who would love you then?” she said. “Don’t be a dummy, Pearl. _We_ would.”

Pearl stared down at her. “Amethyst…”

Amethyst stuck out her tongue and reached up to tap the tip of Pearl’s nose. “Come on. Did you think you were all alone? You’re not the only one who cared about Rose, and she’s not the only one who cared about you. You jerk,” she added, and Pearl smiled.

“Amethyst is right,” Garnet said. “We all loved Rose, and more importantly now, we’re all still together. And she was not the only one who cares for you.” She kissed the top of Pearl’s head. “You know, Steven loves you, too.”

Pearl leaned against Garnet’s shoulder, sniffling. “Garnet, Amethyst, I…”

“Ew, don’t cry on me,” Amethyst said, sitting up suddenly. Pearl almost expected her to get up and leave, but instead, she leaned against Pearl’s shoulder, adding on a “Gross,” that it was clear she didn’t really mean.

Pearl wrapped her arms around both of them and gave them a tight squeeze. “Thank you, Garnet. Amethyst. I… I don’t know where I’d be without you two. I love you.”

“Gross,” Amethyst said again, but made no attempt to wriggle free of the hug. Garnet, meanwhile, smiled.

“And we love you, Pearl,” she said.

Amethyst waved her free hand with false nonchalance as she snuggled in closer. “Yeah, whatever, we love you too.”

They fell silent, this time in contentment. Eventually, Amethyst wormed her way back to Pearl’s lap, and fell asleep stretched across Pearl’s and Garnet’s legs. And they stayed that way, content if not happy, until Steven came looking for them.


End file.
